Tomb Raider: The 5 Orbs of Mystery
by tomb-raider88
Summary: When a man comes to Lara with a job, she takes it immediately. Little did she know what that job had in store for her.
1. Tomb Raider: Ch 1

no, I don't own Tomb Raider. DUH!

Chapter One

The Job

Lara Croft, archaeologist and explorer travels the world in search of ancient artifacts, hidden tombs, and lost cities. With her two friends, Pistol 1 and Pistol 2, Lara can recover, find, or even kill almost anything. She's had tons of adventures, ranging from the Wall of China to the pyramids of Egypt. Of the thousands she has killed, she feels no pity.

But lately Lara hadn't been getting any business. She thought that maybe there was nothing left for her to look for, and therefore no business. She could always hire herself, but for what?

Lara Croft was entirely bored. She hadn't gotten a job in more than a month and had already done all the practice courses at least five times.

"How about a nice glass of lemonade?" offered her butler, Hillary.

"No thank you, I'm just too bored," replied Lara. She even asked Bryce, the scientist at the Croft mansion, if he had gotten any calls about a job, sometimes four or five times a day. He always said no.

The days went by, one by one. Every day Lara got a little more bored. She even thought about retiring.

One night, Lara lay down in her bed. It was almost midnight and she was so bored all day, she got extremely tired now. She was just dozing off when a crash of breaking glass came from the front hall. Lara pulled her pistols from under her pillow and started running.

She put her back to the column on the balcony overlooking the front hall. Peering over the edge she saw five men dressed in all black with M-16's locked and loaded. "No problem," thought Lara. She rolled to the next column, not bringing any attention from the men. From there, she saw Hillary with his revolver looking carefully over the edge of the window across the room, and Bryce with his pump-action shotgun right next to him.

She was about to give them the signal to move in for action, when a deep voice called her name.

"Lara Croft," said a man dressed in a black fur coat.

'The expensive type,' thought Lara. 'Definitely a jobâor a kidnapping, a killing, or a theft.'

"State your business," bellowed Lara.

"I need help finding a priceless artifact," he replied.

Lara walked down the balcony and went to the stairs to reach the front hall. "Why didn't you just say so," she said, "and what's with breaking my window?!"

"I'm sorry, but with all the cars outside, I thought there might be trouble."

Lara walked a little bit closer, pistols still drawn. "What cars," she asked, "and who are you anyway?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot about introducing myself. I'm James Trottley."

He had walked closer and she could see that he was a fairly handsome man, but something told her that he had a hidden past of dark secrets.

"We believe you may be in great danger, Lara, presuming that those cars out there aren't yours." By now Wayne and Bruce had reached the front hall.

"Why me, which artifact, and where? And quickly," Lara questioned.

"Well, to be exact, you're an extraordinary archaeologist that'll stop at nothing, I would like to recover the five orbs of mystery, we're not sure yet to where it is," James replied.

"And great danger is like a little bug to me. I can squash it with the greatest of ease," she said with pride.

Just after that statement a small creak, apparently from a door, sounded behind Lara. She turned just in time to dodge the bullet being shot at her.

B-DAMM! B-DAMM! Now there was a dead body in the front hall, and Lara knew that there would soon be a lot more.

"Get ready," she said.

Another man appeared in the doorway next to the dead corpse. A moment later, about fifty bullets had been shot into him. Then more and more men started rushing through the door. Lara and her accomplices did their best to get them all down, but a few had slipped past the gunfire and made to a new position in the room.

"I'll finish them off," James said, and signaled for his men to start firing towards the few escapees. All the men were dead in a matter of minutes.

"Well," said Lara, "that was exciting." The others just nodded in agreement. 'Must have been too exciting for them,' she thought.

"What do you know about _this_ event of enthusiasm," Lara said, "I'm sure there's something you know, James."

"Why don't we take a look at your helpless victims, Lara," he replied, "Unless of course you 'squashed them a little too hard' with those pistols of yours."

Lara walked over to one of the bodies. He was wearing all black, and there was a picture of a Japanese flag on the side of the black shirt he was wearing. She looked at his face and saw that this definitely wasn't a native of Japan.

"Well, everyone," Lara said, "now that I have a job I'd like to get some sleep. But Wayne, would you please get me two tickets to Japan for tomorrow. I've got a bit ofâinvestigating to do."

"Of course, Lara. That's what you do best."

"I can think of something better," Lara said, "Sleep, and don't think of any ideas, boys." She walked up the stairs, down the balcony, and into her bedroom.


	2. Tomb Raider: Ch 2

Chapter 2

Japan

The plane ride (to Lara) was extremely boring. Then again she was still excited for the job.

When she finally got into Japan, she ordered a cab to the Yun Hikaru Garage, where she would find her car. Or at least that's what she thought.

There sitting in the compact parking space, was a black and purple Harley, 2003 edition.

"Surprise, surprise," Lara said, "Where is my car?"

"We threw it in the bay," said a big man sitting near the motorcycle.

"People get sued for that, you know," Lara replied, "so you better find my car before I kick your sorry little bum."

"Sorry, Miss Croft. Didn't mean to get on your nerves."

"It's too late for that. Now where is my car, idiot."

"Right this way. They sent your silver Corvette this time, Lara."

"Excellent. Just what I wanted."

She got in, and sped away out the garage and onto the street. The traffic was light, and Lara got to the Chinese Embassy gates earlier than she had expected.

"I would like to speak to the ambassador," Lara said to the nearest guard.

"That is not possible," he replied. "He cannot see anyone."

"Well ask him why there's a pile of his men in my house," Lara said.

"Oh, I see. He has been waiting for you," he said as he pulled the clearance switch.

"Thanks," she said as she sped towards the Embassy.

Lara's high-heels clicked as she walked down the well-furnished, tiled hallways. She looked absolutely stunning.

She took the elevator to floor 55, where she would be speaking to the ambassador.

The elevator stopped on Lara's floor and Lara walked out, only to find herself face to face with a huge guard.

"Name please," he said in a huge monstrous voice.

"Lara Croft, your welcome!" she snapped back.

"Right this way, ma'am," he said, this time in a lighter tone.

They entered an enormous room, guarded with at least 30 or more guards. Lara hoped she wouldn't have to kill any.

"Ah, you must be Lara," said the ambassador sitting in a well-furnished chair behind a beautiful oak desk.

He looked to be about 5o or so and was fairly tall. He had slightly dark skin and was a native of Japan.

"What can I help you with?" the man asked, "The call I got from the security sounded pretty serious."

Lara snorted. "Well, I got a question for you. Could you explain why there is a pile of your men in my front hall?"

"Oh my." He was obviously shocked by her question. "What exactly do you mean by 'pile of my men'?"

"All I know is that there's a bunch of dead men, not natives of Japan, wearing black and a Japanese flag on the outfit. They just burst into the hall and thenâwellâI guess they're not really there now."

"Oh no," the ambassador said with regret, "this is much worse than I thought."

"Please explain," Lara said.

"There's a group ofâgangsters going around terrorizing parts of Japan. They call themselvesâthe Japcaps." He chuckled slightly at the name. "Lara, I fear you're in much more trouble than you bargained for."

"Japcaps, huh? Well, thanks for the info."

Lara started to get up and leave, but the ambassador stopped her for a moment.

"Lara, my dear childâplease be careful."

"I'm always careful," she said, and with that she stepped out the door.


	3. Tomb Raider: Ch 3

Chapter 3

Attack

As Lara walked out she heard a scream, followed by a loud boom-crash. She ran over to the elevator and pressed the down button, but it just flickered and went out.

Lara began to worry. And when Lara worried she thought hard. She looked over to the nearest window.

All she saw was a silver bench, a plant, the blinds, and a thick cord. She thought this over in her head. She heard another cry for help.

She had an idea! She could tie one end to the heavy silver bench and hang on to the rope.

She walked over to the window and picked up the plant. With all her strength, she threw the plant towards the window. It shattered, just what Lara had wanted. Then she tied one end of the cord to the bench and hung on to the other as she jumped out the empty window.

She flew forward for a few seconds before snapping back and bursting through the window of the floor below.

As Lara landed she drew her pistols. When she looked around the room she knew she would be using them.

There were workers dead from bullets lying on the ground. Those that were still alive were huddled under there desks from the gunfire.

Lara rolled behind the nearest desk as the Japcap guards (Lara noticed) approached at the sound of breaking glass. As she glanced over the desk she saw men of all kinds of ethnic groups: African-American, Caucasian, Russian, etc.

"What happened here," bellowed one of the guards who appeared to be Russian.

"I arrived," Lara said, and with that, she jumped up and started blasting away at the men. They hardly had time to think before they were dead, lying on the ground.

Lara hurried to find a hiding place. A closet near the entrance to the office area might be nice. Or behind the statue. Choices, choices. She decided that behind the statue would do nicely, but she needed to hurry before the next round of guards came.

As she ran towards the statue, she saw a grenade on the floor near one of the dead guards. She picked it up and ducked behind the statue.

It was a group of Japcaps followed by a Japanese woman dressed in a beautiful red silk dress.

Lara decided she wouldn't be using the grenade to kill, seeing as to this group could be a helpful source of information.

"Find her," the lady replied. "Now!"

They searched for quite a while before coming back to the woman, telling them that they could not find her anywhere.

"Very well," she replied. "It's off to Greenland we go."

'So that's where we're going,' Lara thought.


	4. Tomb Raider: Ch 4

Chapter 4

Plane to Greenland

Lara was now sitting in the first class section on the plane that would be taking her to Greenland. Wayne had not found out any information on the Japcaps or the strange woman. He could also find no connection between James Trottley and the Orbs of Mystery. This was all getting very confusing.

The flight attendant walked by and asked Lara if she'd like anything.

She replied with, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks and a bag of peanuts. Chop-chop."

The attendant got a strange look on her face, then smiled and started serving Lara her order.

The pilot came on the air and told everyone they were about to take off and should now buckle their seatbelts. He also said that the use of cell phones and other electronic devices shouldn't be used quite yet, unless you're sitting in the first class section. That was a relief to Lara.

The plane took off and Lara started to think about all which had gone on in the past few days. Suddenly her cell started ringing.

"Hello," Lara answered. "Is this James Trottley? Oh, well hiâ Yesâ I'm on my way to GreenlandâWell, it's a long storyâI am sure this is where at least one of them isâNo, only sure about oneâOkâI'll try and find more about the othersâOk, buh-bye."

She was hanging up her cell just as the guy sitting next to her said, "You seem to know James Trottley."

"Yes, I do," she returned. "And if it's not too bold, how do you know him?"

"Oh, well he's a good friend of mine. I worked with him a few years back on an Egypt outing a couple of years back."

"Oh, I see."

Her cell started to ring again.

"HelloâOh, hello againâWHAT!!...Yes, I'm sure it's here; I already told you this onceâYou are getting extremely annoyingâOh by the way, I'm sitting by apparently an old friend of yours."

When Lara said this, the man next to her looked startled, then looked out the window, almost if he was avoiding something.

"OhâOh dear, well that's not niceâYesâYes I will have a little chat with him."

She hung up the phone in a suspicious manner. "My friend, James, says you're not all who you say you are. Could I talk with you for a moment?"

She dragged him back to the usher's closet. He looked very frightened

"My friend says you tried to kill him a while back. Is this true?" Lara asked.

"Wellâyes," the man stumbled. He was getting very shy about it.

"So you and James go out to Egypt, to discover a mysterious amulet, and you happen to cave him in on the way out. How remarkably pleasant," Lara said sarcastically.

The man just looked away, and muttered something to himself.

"By the way," Lara inquired, "what is your name?"

"Ummmâwellâit's Jake."

"Hi. I'm Lara, and I would also like to know what you would be doing on the same flight to Greenland as me."

"WellâI was told toâfollow you."

"Oh? By whom?"

"I don't know her!" he exclaimed. "I've only spoken to her over the phone, and she never told me her name! Please don't hurt meâI'llâhelp you! I swear! Just don't hurt me!"

"Hmmmâwell, maybe you can help me. First, we better get back to our seats."

And with that, they walked out of the usher's closet and sat casually down in their seats.

"Remember, Jake. One little trick and you'll you have two holes through your head. Now let's complete this flight quickly and easily."


	5. Tomb Raider: Ch 5

Chapter 5

Greenland

After going hours through luggage and security in the airport, Lara and Jake walked out into the cold night air.

"Alright Jake, listen up. First we're going to the hotel to check in, and drop off our luggage. I don't care if you have other reservations, you're staying with me. Second, you're going to tell me where you were supposed to go when you got here, and anything else you know about this whole deal. Got it?"

"Yes," mumbled Jake.

So off they went to the Hotel Arctic As, in llulissat. They checked in, went up to there rooms to drop off their luggage, and headed to the nearest café they could find.

"So, are you ready to spill?" Lara asked the man.

"Okay. I was sent here to follow you by a lady. That's all I know about her. She said I must watch you at all times, and eventually capture you. She wanted me to make sure you didn't go to Gunnbjorn's Fjeld at all costs."

"Which means that that's where the orb is?"

"What orb?" Jake started to question.

"Okay. In general, there are these 5 orbs that I'm supposed to look for this one guy. Please don't ask any questions, there will be consequences," replied Laura.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Jake said startled.

They checked into the hotel, unpacked their bags, and decided they should hit the hay. There was only one bed, and of course Lara got to sleep in it, while Jake had the floor. Lara kept her pistols under her pillow. She could never be too sure with this Jake fellow.

"One more question, Jake," Lara said. "Why did you cave James in when you were in Egypt?"

"Well, he got very greedy in the end there. Kind of creeped me out, actually."

Lara thought about this hard as she finally put her head down.


End file.
